


Smell

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Senses [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Scents & Smells, Senses, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: He inhaled deeply again, and Sherlock’s aroma, mixed with the mint and the chocolate hit him.





	1. What John smelled

It smelled heavenly. The minute he opened his eyes he knew he was in for a treat. It was quite rare that Sherlock prepared the bath, but when he did it was with the best salts ever. It smelled like mint and chocolate, so John knew what he was in for. A romantic evening with his brand new husband!

When Sherlock prepared the bath, every aroma had a meaning, Lavender when he wanted John to relax after a case that had hit to close to home; sandalwood when he wanted to apologise for an experiment gone wrong. Peppermint and sage when he needed to be comforted and cuddled; mint and chocolate when he wanted John to make love to him, strawberry and honey when he wanted to make love to John.

John was so used to the smells now, all mixed up with Sherlock’s cinnamon and currant smell, and his own, that according to Sherlock was vanilla and raspberry. He sniffed and buried his nose in Sherlock’s pillow. He had closed his eyes for a second after he arrived from the surgery, and now the smell of promise was waiting for him in their bathroom. He inhaled deeply again, and Sherlock’s aroma, mixed with the mint and the chocolate hit him.

John got up and rushed to the bathroom, he couldn’t wait for the night to start, he couldn’t wait to bury his nose in those cinnamon smelling curls, on that currant smelling neck, he couldn´t wait to take a long and proper, deep inhale of Sherlock’s special place…


	2. What Sherlock smelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of cold hit him, and he knew this was the happiest day of his life, that he would remember the smell until his last breath. The hall was ready, he wondered what his mother had done to find gardenias and forget me nots this late in the year, but he appreciated the effort, and most of all, the smell, he will remember it for as long he would live.

Sherlock was ready; he could smell the wind and the rain, the slight hint of snow in the air. This year winter had arrived slightly earlier, and the wind was coming with the promise of a white winter.    

He opened his eyes and found himself wrapped in the warm blanket that John’s body provided, and he inhaled deeply, as deeply as he could, to catch that characteristic John smell, a hint of vanilla that made him feel safe, at home, and absolutely certain of this next step.

He moved out of bed trying not to wake John and he could smell the tea outside. Mrs. Hudson had made them breakfast, freshly baked scones, with honey, his Darjeeling and John’s Puer. He took the tray and settled it next to John, maybe the smell would rouse him. He down the already tepid tea and went to the shower, and it hit him, John’s shampoo… that smell, mixed with John’s own that made him go crazy.

Sherlock was ready, he headed out of the shower and smiled at the empty tray, he heard John going to the bathroom and closed the door quickly; he wanted his suit to be a surprise. He put his nose in the fabric and took a whiff of the freshly made clothes, it smelled new, and at the same time familiar, he had already tried it several times, his smell ingrained in his aubergine dress shirt.

Mycroft’s car was waiting for him, they decided to go apart. The smell of cold hit him, and he knew this was the happiest day of his life, that he would remember the smell until his last breath. The hall was ready, he wondered what his mother had done to find gardenias and forget me nots this late in the year, but he appreciated the effort, and most of all, the smell, he will remember it for as long he would live.

Sherlock closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, he could smell the cold, the flowers and that hint of vanilla that made him shiver. John was standing next to him, safe, home… and ready to say “I do”… to him


End file.
